


Just Know It Breaks My Heart

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: What Is A Soulmate Anyways? [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, POV Ellie Rose, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: Ellie Rose never got to meet her soulmate.
Relationships: Background Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Series: What Is A Soulmate Anyways? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Just Know It Breaks My Heart

Ellie Rose never got to meet her soulmate.

She still remembers the day it happened. She was in seventh grade, sitting at her desk doing homework, when she suddenly felt her wrist burning and itching. She pulled back the sleeve of her hoodie to see the bright red color slowly drain from the mark on her wrist into a sickening black.

Frantically, she started rubbing and scratching at it, hoping it was just a trick of the light, and this wasn’t actually happening, but it was all too real. She burst into tears as she rubbed her skin raw, partially from the pain, but partially from the heartbreak.

Her mom ran into the room hearing her cry, and when she realized what was happening, her face fell. She knelt down at her daughter’s side, shushing her gently. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry.”

Ever since then people have always looked at her with pity, because not only would she never find love, but because she _could_ have found love, but now she can't, _ever,_ and that was worse than never having the possibility at all. It sucked. A lot. But she would deal. 

But then her mother died too, and about 10 odd years later she wound up in a complex called The Wall, where she ended up meeting a fellow thief named Henry Stickmin.

They were awaiting transfer at the same time when he made a noise to catch her attention, gesturing at the hatch in the ceiling. With a quick boost from her, he made it up, and a moment later he was helping her up into the hatch as well.

As he held out his hands to help her up, she noticed that his wrists were bare. No soulmate. Huh.

As soon as she was up she broke the restraints off her wrists. Rubbing them sorely. She knew he saw her wrists, her dead soulmate. He must have known she saw his wrists as well. He didn’t say anything, so she wouldn’t either.

After a charade of fun escapist shenanigans they busted out on a motorbike and drove off into the cold night.

Once they had made it back to the edges of civilization and were certain the cops weren’t on their back anymore, Henry had her pull over in a near empty parking lot and he walked over to one of the cars parked there.

“Do you have a bobby pin or something?” He asked, looking at the lock.

She shook her head. Her hair was too short to need any kind of pinning back.

He looked around for a moment before picking up a rock and hitting the window with it. It didn’t break the first time, being tempered glass and all, but after a few more whacks it gave in, and he reached inside and unlocked it.

They both started looking around for anything helpful. She was thankful she’d made it out with another thief who didn’t seem to have any qualms about petty theft.

There wasn’t much, but they did find some cash, which was all they needed.

They hopped back on their bike and fled the scene of the crime, pulling over at a convenience store once they were a considerable distance away. They spent most of their money on snacks, which might seem like a reckless decision, but in their defense they hadn’t eaten their whole time at The Wall. Plus they could just swipe more.

She noticed something weird when Henry was paying though. He was asking for their change back in, well, change. He wanted coins specifically and not bills.

She shot him a weird look and he laughed when he realized how that looked.

“Oh, I noticed a payphone outside, and I have a friend who can come pick us up.”

A friend? That was a little suspicious, but she decided not to question it. It’s not like she had any other option.

So, shivering, they walked out to the payphone and Henry slowly put the coins in. Whoever it was picked up on the first ring. They sounded panicked.

“Heh, funny story, I’m kind of in Canada right now?” Henry said awkwardly.

There was shouting on the other end .

“…Yeah, remember that guy the general sent me after? Well, he ended up crossing the border, and I forgot that I had pulled a few heists when I was hiding up here a few years back, and getting pardoned by the US Military doesn’t apply in other countries. As soon I stepped foot over the border they had me arrested on the spot. Doesn’t help that I crossed illegally.” 

The other person sounded confused. Ellie was too, because _he had been pardoned by the US Military?_ Was the general he just mentioned part of the military? Is that who he’s calling?

Henry didn’t sound as worried. 

“…I don’t know, for a prison warden he doesn’t seem like he’s entirely on the straight and narrow.”

Laughter. Henry laughed back.

“Okay, cool. By the way, I have a friend here, she helped me escape. Her name is Ellie, Ellie uh…” he shot her a glance, 

Ellie felt her heart pounding. Should she really give up her last name?

She decided even if she didn’t say it, he’d probably find it one way or another, so she answered him.

“Rose.”

“Rose. Ellie Rose. Can she come too?”

After a bit of back and forth, Henry said “Thanks a million, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Yep, okay, love you too,” and hung up.

He turned to Ellie.

“Alright, we just have to wait for a call back now. They might be a bit on the fence, but I think we’ll be fine,” he said confidently, leaning back against the booth.

She nodded back, but she wasn’t feeling so fine. Who was he calling? Was it the military? That’s who it sounded like. What if they turned her in? Why did he end the call with _I love you_ of all things? Did he have family in the military? Even if he had been pardoned, _why was he trusting the military to help two thieves?_

She considered just bolting before it was too late, but held off. She didn’t have anywhere else to go, and he was one of the most prolific and wanted thieves out there, so he was probably trustworthy. She decided to wait for the call back.

Luckily, a few moments later, the phone rang again, and Henry picked it up. After another quick chat, he hung up and turned to her again.

“So, great news! He just so happened to already be closeby for one of his missions, so it shouldn’t take him more than an hour to be here.”

Ellie nodded uncertainly. “Um...good. That’s good,” she chewed a fingernail nervously.

“You don’t look so good,” Henry observed.

“Um...is that someone in the military? That’s who it sounded like.”

Henry laughed nervously. “Um, yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m kind of a government supported private investigator? They pardoned me in exchange for doing some jobs for them, so now I kind of work for them.”

“...I see,” she replied cautiously. “And they’re not going to turn me in?”

“I don’t think so, not since I vouched for you. Granted, you’ll probably also have to work for them too, but let me tell you, it sure beats hiding. Are you okay with that?”

She thought it over for a moment before deciding that was probably the best course of action. Then it hit her. “Wait, I’m not an American citizen.”

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry. Part of the reason we had to wait for a call back was because they were running a background check on you. You’ve pulled some stunts in America not too long ago, so we have some claim to you as well. Apparently the Canadian higher ups are happy to be rid of you,” He laughed. “They’re gonna run a check on The Wall too, because they arrested me without notifying the American government which is like...a major breach.”

“Huh. Wow...that worked out nicely.” Ellie could hardly believe everything had just been tied up with a neat little bow. Shouldn’t there be more back and forth, more fighting, more paperwork?”

“Well, General Galeforce doesn’t want me to oppose them again, so I have a bit of leverage.”

Ellie said nothing in response. It was just so hard to believe, one of the most notorious thieves in all of North America could have the _U.S government_ pulling favors at his will? Was he really that good? I mean, sure, anyone would want to have him on their side, and you’d be unfortunate to wind up with him as an enemy, but was this really true?

She figured she wouldn’t press harder. They waited in silence for about an hour before they saw a helicopter flying ahead.

“Come on, let’s get somewhere where he can land,” Henry said, pointing to a clearing up a bit farther out (they were still in the middle of nowhere, after all).

They headed over, and the helicopter landed near them shortly. Ellie couldn’t help but notice Henry was trying to hide a smile.

The helicopter landed, the door opened, and out bounded a young man in red headphones who yelled out “Henry!”

Henry’s face lit up and ran up to the other man, almost collapsing into his arms. The other man wrapped his arms around Henry tightly and placed a kiss to his temple.

_Oh._ So _that’s_ what Henry meant when he ended the call with ‘I love you.’

Images of Henry’s bare wrists flashed in her mind. That didn’t track with what she was seeing. 

She decided now wasn’t the best time to ask.

She watched the lovebirds have their ‘I was so worried’ talk before the man in the headphones turned to her and said. “So, this is Ellie?”

She nodded. “And you are…?”

“Oh! I’m Charles,” he walked over to her and stuck out his hand, “It’s nice to meet you!”

“...Likewise,” she cautiously shook his hand.

“Any friend of Henry’s is a friend of mine!” He said with a smile.

They boarded the helicopter as Charles filled them in on the situation. The Canadian government was happy to hand Ellie over to the US because of how much trouble they’d caused her, the US was willing to employ her like they did with Henry, and the Canadian government was going to look into The Wall because not alerting someone’s home country when you arrest them on your soil is _super_ illegal, just like Henry said. 

It wasn’t news to her, so she kinda just zoned out the entire time. It wasn’t until she heard him say that they were gonna have to help take out the Toppat Clan that she snapped back to reality.

“The Toppat Clan? As in, one of the most dangerous gangs in North America right now?” She said, shocked. She’d heard of them before, of course, but never imagined she would actually encounter them, let alone help take them down.

Charles nodded. “Yep. Henry helped us take down their airship, but the rest of ‘em are still hanging out at this jungle base thing they’ve got going. They’re gonna launch a rocket.”

“...Huh.”

They were all quiet for a moment, Ellie not commenting further and Henry falling asleep against Charles’ shoulder.

“Uh, but you don’t have to worry about that right now. We’ll give you time to rest and whatnot before we go more in depth on the mission.” Charles awkwardly added.

“Cool,” Ellie nodded.

Noticing that Henry was now asleep, she took the moment to ask “So, you and Henry are…?”

Charles smiled. “Yeah,” he looked down at the man against his shoulder affectionately. “Oh! But...do me a favor, don’t tell the general?” He quickly added. She could tell he was trying to seem cool about it, but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” She said with a smile of her own.

He let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks. And don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not ashamed of him or anything! We just…”

_You’re not soulmates._

Ellie reached over and put a hand on his free shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry. You two seem happy together.”

His eyes seemed to sparkle when she said that. “We are.”

They said nothing for the rest of the ride back.

When they got back to base hours later the sun was beginning to rise. Charles gave Henry a nudge to wake him up. Henry slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window to see that they had landed. The next thing he did was look at Ellie and say “Have you been awake this entire time?”

She laughed nervously. “Um, yeah.”

_I wasn’t certain I was safe yet_ went unsaid, but Henry seemed to get it.

Tiredly, they followed Charles inside and he introduced Ellie to General Galeforce. He was an intimidating man that sent a shiver down her spine. It was clear he didn’t trust her. The feeling was mutual. 

Once that was done, he showed them around the rest of the building and then to what looked like a guest room which contained two twin sized beds.

“This is where you guys can stay until we get all the paperwork sorted out. I gotta go talk to the general now, so just hang out for a bit, okay? Once everything gets sorted we’ll catch you up to speed.” Charles said. “And get you something to eat, because you guys must be starving,” he added with a laugh.

“Alright, cool.” Ellie replied. Henry nodded.

After a quick thumbs up, Charles headed out, leaving the two of them alone. (Well, as alone as they could get anyways. Ellie knew there were guys waiting right outside the door in case she tried anything funny).

She sat down on one of the beds with a sigh. Henry took the other.

“We made it,” he said with a tired yet relieved sigh.

“Yeah,” she agreed.

A moment of silence passed. Ellie noticed Henry’s face fall.

“What, miss your boyfriend?” She teased.

Henry laughed. “Well, I mean, yeah. Oh, by the way, I gotta ask you to not speak up about it around other people. We’re kinda keeping on the down-low, I’m sure you know why.”

She nodded. “Don’t worry. Charles asked me that last night already, and even if he hadn’t I’m not a tattletale.”

“Good, good.”

He looked at her thoughtfully before adding “By the way, thanks for not...I don’t know, taking pity on me, I guess. Or being weird about me and Charles.”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, I kind of know where you’re coming from. 

He quirked an eyebrow “Is it because your soulmate is dead?”

“Um, yeah. My soulmate actually died when I was really young and I never got to know who they were.” She then realized what she was saying. “Not to insinuate that having a dead soulmate is as bad as not having one! I know you guys get a lot more shit, but...I kind of get it, you know? For at least most of our lives, we’ve been told that we’re just never going to get to experience love because of society’s arbitrary rules. So...I wouldn’t snitch on you, because I get it.”

He laughed dryly “Maybe that’s why we work so well together.”

She smiled. “Maybe.”

She had never met someone who really understood her in this way before, but for once someone finally did. This was the start of something special, she could tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Here is the long awaited part 2. It's nothing special, and doesn't focus on the soulmate aspect as much as I hoped (plus I kind of gave up at the end), but it's here. Maybe I'll revisit this AU, but probably not. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
